La soeur d'Hibari Kyoya
by ananas-madoka
Summary: Quand la jeune soeur de nôtre alouette préférée et sa meilleure copine débarquent à Namimori...
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo Mina-san ! Voici une nouvelle fic ! Et c'est toujours avec Koko-chan (alias Sachiyo Hibari) que je l'ai co-écrite ! Sur ce, bonne lecture ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Le soir à l'heure du crime, deux jeunes filles arrivèrent... Bon d'accord, le matin avant la sonnerie, deux jeunes filles arrivèrent au collège de Namimori...**

**La personne la plus redoutée du collège, Hibari Kyoya, faisant sa ronde habituelle, vit quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un courir dans sa direction et lui sauter dans les bras.**

**" Kyooo-chan ! Tu m'as manqué ! cria cette brune aux cheveux mi-longs et aux yeux bleus foncés, complètement hystérique"**

**Les élèves de Namimori se figèrent à cette appelation...**

**" Sachiyo, lache moi ! dit le président des élèves**

**- Ok ! Je te présente Madoka ! répliqua sa soeur**

**- Enchantée ? dit l'autre brune aux cheveux coupés au carré (mais avec 2 mèches plus longues entourant son visage) et aux yeux vert foncé, apparement plus discrète**

**- Hum... Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ! **

**-Je viens au collège ! =D répondit Sachiyo" **

**La plupart des élèves étaient partis ayant peur de la réaction de "Kyo-chan"... Sachiyo et Madoka attendaient devant la porte de leur classe.**

**" Nous allons acceuillir deux nouvelles élèves venues d'Angleterre. annonça le professeur d'Anglais**

**- Je suis Madoka Murakami et j'ai 14 ans. Enchantée ! ^^**

**- Enchanté ! dirent en coeur les élèves**

**- Bien tu iras au fond de la classe.**

**- Bonjour ! =D Je suis Sachiyo Hibari et j'ai 14 ans ! Enchantée !**

**- ... * Gros Blanc de la classe * **

**- Bien Hibari-san, vas à côté de... Sawada ! dit le professeur**

**- Ouaiiis ! C'est qui Sawada-san ?**

**- ... *Gros Blanc***

**- C'est...M-moi ! couina le futur boss "**

**Sachiyo partit s'assoir vers Tsunayoshi alias le Boss herbivore ou l'herbivore n°1. La pause déjeuner arriva vite...Hibari rendit visite à sa petite soeur.**

**" Kyooo-chan ! J'ai oublié mon déjeuner ! pleurnicha sa petite soeur **

**- ... * Gros Blanc de la classe version 3***

**- Hum...Arrête ou je te mord à mort !**

**- Tu veux me faire un câlin ? =D demanda sa jeune soeur**

**- ... * Gros blanc version 4***

**- Sachiyo, si tu veux je t'en donne un peu ! proposa Madoka**

**- Yeah ! Kyo-chan, tu manges avec moi ? "**

**Hibari utilisa une grande technique ancestrale, il se replia discrètement !**

**" Kyooo-chan ! Tu n'as pas faim ? Bon, c'est pas grave !**

**- Bonjour, je suis Kyoko ! Et voici Tsuna-kun, Gokudera-kun et Yamamoto-san.**

**- E-enchanté ? dit Tsunayoshi**

**- Ah, Sawada-san ! Sa va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? s'inquièta Sachiyo**

**- Qu'est ce que tu as fais au Judaiime ? beugla Gokudera "**

**à Suivre...**

* * *

**Le suspense est entier... Reviews ?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo Mina-san ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! Koko-chan et moi sommes très contentes qu'il y aie des lecteur(trices) ! Donc voici le chapitre 2 ! On espère qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier ! **

**Ah, oui, au fait, les perso sont pas à nous ! (mais bon, vous le saviez déjà !) **

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Gokudera : Qu'est ce que tu as fait au Judaiime ?

" - Judaiime ? Il est un mafieux ? dit Sachiyo perdue dans son monde

- Ciaossu !

- Re-reborn ! s'exclama le futur Boss

- Sachiyo Hibari, tu as tout découvert donc tu feras une bonne recrue pour la Familia !

- Ouaiis ! Dit Bébé ? Mon Amie Madoka Narumi peut en faire partie ? demanda la jeune fille

- Bien sûr !

- Ne cherche pas des recrues ! cria Tsunayoshi

- On va faire partie de la mafia ? questionna Madoka

- Ben ouii ! =D répondit son amie

- Oya Oya !

- Ah ! Un ananas parlant ! s'exclama Sachiyo

-Je ne suis pas un ananas ! s'indigna l'illusionniste

- Désolée ! .

- Pourquoi les gens n'arrête pas de me traiter d'ananas ?

- Pourquoi faut t-il que ce gars soit un ananas ? répondit la soeur de l'alouette

- En plus j'ai aucunes couleurs de l'ananas !

- Et comment il fait pour faire tenir ses cheveux comme ça ?

- Heu...Mukuro, viens te préparer pour notre réunion ! dit Tsuna "

Sachiyo et Madoka, n'ayant pas été invitées à la réunion, décidèrent de se cacher sous la table de la salle... Peu à peu, Tsuna, ses gardiens et Reborn furent tous dans la salle...

" - Hibari Kyoya, ta soeur fera partie de la familia ! clama le bébé

- Quoi ? s'exclama le conserné

- La soeur de l'alouette ? Kufufufu ! ~"

Les mafieux parlèrent de pas mal de choses... Kyoko vint apporter le thé mais s'entrava sur la jambe de Sachiyo placée là par hasard - enfin pas vraiment- et renversa le thé sur le redouté Hibari Kyoya.

" Désolée Hibari-Kun ! dit Kyoko

- Kufufufu ! ~ L'alouette voulait prendre un bain ?

- Je vais vous mordre à mort !

- Kyooo-chan, c'est de ma faute ! Désolée ! pleura sa soeur

- Sachiyo ? D'où tu sors ? demandèrent les personnes présentent

- On était sous la table ! répondit Madoka

- Oh ? C'est toi ? dit l'ananas

- Ah ! L'Homme Ananas ! reconnu Sachiyo

- Donc tu es la soeur de l'alouette, Sachiyo ?

- Ouii !

- On ne vous a même pas remarquées ! s'écria Reborn

- Et ? Questionna Madoka

- C'est assez exeptionnel !

- Ah...

- Hibari Sachiyo, tu vas bientôt mourir ! cria l'alouette

- Aaaaah ! Sawada-san aide-moi ! demanda Sachiyo

- D'accord ! -"

Personne ne vit arriver le gardien Vongola de la foudre... En effet, la petite vache arriva en courant vers le groupe puisqu'elle était - vraiment- en retard pour la réunion. Malheureusement - ou heureusement ?- Lambo trébucha et fit voler le BAZOOKA DES 10 ANS sur les deux jeunes filles : Sachiyo et Madoka.

Un " POUF" sonore retentit et une épaisse fumée apparu...

" Lambo ? Tu as encore échappé le Bazooka ? s'écria le futur Boss

- Lambo-chan est désolé ! pleurnicha Lambo

- Oya oya ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais Sachiyo et Madoka vont aller dans 10 ans dans le futur ? remarqua l'illusionniste "

Un grand froid se fit dans la salle mais personne n'avait encore remarqués Madoka et Sachiyo du futur ! Madoka du futur portait des vêtements normaux quand à Sachiyo portait des vêtements chics pour une soirée ?

" Sa...chi...yo ? hésita Hibari

- Oui ? repondit Sachiyo du futur

- Oh ? Sachiyo ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vu ! s'exclama joyeusement Madoka du futur

- Ah ? Madoka ! Tu faisais quoi avant de revenir dans le passé ?

- Je préparais le repas ! répondit la jeune femme de 24 ans

- Ouf ! Toi du passé devrait s'en sortir ! s'exclama Sachiyo de 24 ans

- Heu... Sachiyo et Madoka vous êtes dans votre passé... osa dire le futur Boss

- Oh ? Tsuna-chan ! Tu es si jeune, ça change de ton joli visage viril ! raconta Sachiyo

- Au fait Sachiyo, tu faisais quoi avant de venir dans ton passé ? demanda son frère

- J'étais en pleine réunion avec les gardiens de Tsuna-chan...Merde ! Comment moi-même du passé va faire dans cette réunion ? paniqua Sachiyo "

On va faire un tour 10 ans dans le futur côté Madoka du passé...

" Oh ? Madoka ! s'écria Kyoko

- Je suis où ? s'exclama Madoka, un peu perdue

- Madoka ? Bienvenue dans ton futur ! s'exclama joyeusement Haru

- Ah...

- Madoka, il faudrait que tu aides à faire la cuisine pour la réunion ! dit Chrome

- OK... approuva Madoka"

Du côté de Sachiyo de 14 ans, la réunion avait déjà commençait quand elle arriva dans le futur...

" Sachiyo-chan ? demanda le Vongola de 24 ans

- Sawada-san ? répliqua Sachiyo "

à suivre...

* * *

Voila voila ! A plus tard pour le chapitre 3 !


	3. Chapter 3

Ohayo Mina-san ! C'est encore nous ! Voici le chapitre 3 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Sachiyo : Sawada-san ?

" Ah ! Sachiyo-sama, vous avez un appel ! dit un homme de la famille Vongola

- Heu...Oui, Merci !

- Sachiyo-chan, tu n'es pas obligée de le prendre ! répliqua Tsunayoshi

- Dites que je rappelerais... répondit Sachiyo

- Mais... *chuchote* C'est les résultats d'analyses sur vous savez quoi... dit cet homme

- Ok, dites que je prends cet appel dans...

- Elle prendera l'appel dans 15 minutes ! dit le Boss

- Bien, Monsieur Sawada !

- M-merci, Sawada-san ! dit Sachiyo avec un sourire

- De rien, Sachiyo-chan mais appelle-moi Tsuna sinon les autres vont se rendre compte que tu viens du passé puisque tu n'as pas tellement changé en 10 ans !

- Bien Tsuna..."

Deux minutes plus tard, tous les gardiens rentrèrent de nouveau dans la salle...

" Bien reprenons la réunion ! dit Le Vongola decimo

- Judaiime, nous parlions de l'attaque surprise de l'autre côté du contient et Sachiyo-sama allait nous dire que la raison de cette attaque. dit le bras droit du Vongola decimo

-Ah ! Oui ! Alors heu...Tiens Hayato-san tu as une nouvelle cravate ?

- Oui ! Vous avez remarqué Judaiime ?"

Pendant ce temps, 10 ans dans le passé, les Vongola, Madoka et Sachiyo mangeaient tranquillement en entendant que les 10 minutes passent... Une fois les dix minutes passées, les deux jeunes filles revinrent enfin !

" Sachiyo, Madoka ! Vous allez biien ? demanda le futur Boss

- Oui ! répondirent-elles d'une même voix

- Comment était votre futur ? demanda le bébé hitman

- Moi, pour l'instant, je faisais la cuisine avec Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan et Chrome-chan... répondit joyeusement Madoka

- Et moi, j'étais en pleine réunion avec Sawa... Tsuna-chan ! C'était ennuyeux !

- Tu faisais partie de la réunion ? demanda Reborn

- Oui ? Pourquoi ?

- Pour rien..."

La sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit et le groupe se sépara pour rejoindre leurs classes... Au bout d'une 1/2 heure, Madoka et Sachiyo s'ennuiyaient...

" Hum... Narumi-san, pouvez-vous aller chercher les formulaires dans le bureau du principal ?

- Oui ! répondit vivement Madoka "

Madoka sortit de la salle et commença à marcher en direction du bureau du principal mais percuta quelque chose ou plutot quelqu'un sur qui elle tomba. Cette personne fut... Hibari Kyoya ! Elle trembla légèrement mais Hibari la remit debout...

" Tu devrais faire attention, Madoka ! dit simplement le préfet

- Oui... Excuse-moi de t'avoir bousculé, Hibari-san !

- Tu peux m'appeler Kyoya...

- Bien... A plus tard Kyoya-san ! "

Les cours finirent un peu plus tard et Hibari patrouillait dans les couloirs quand...

" Kyooooo-chan ! On rentre à la maison ?

- ...

- Madoka, Kyo-chan ne veut pas répondre ! se plaignit Sachiyo

- Heu...Et bien ton frère rentrera plus tard !

- Ouii ! A tout à l'heure Kyo-chan ! ~ "

Hibari soupira. Qu'est ce que le collège pouvait être calme sans sa - fatigante- soeur ! Il monta se reposer sur le toit espérant de Sachiyo ne revienne pas ! Si c'était Madoka qui revennait, cela ne le génerait pas puisqu'elle est calme et tout le contraire de sa soeur !

En cours de route, Sachiyo et Madoka avaient rencontrées Gokudera et son Boss et parlaient quand une explosion retentit vers eux !

Une armée - pas très grande- de mafieux venait de faire exploser le lampadaire se trouvant à côté du futur Boss des Vongola... Gokudera prépara ses explosifs, Tsunayoshi passa en Hyper-Mode, Madoka dégaina 2 poignards dissimulés dans son uniforme et Sachiyo...Ben...Elle se prépara à combattre à main nues ?

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, nous allons te vaincre et régner sur la mafia ! Mwaahahahah ! dit un homme - tout pas beau- louche "

Tsuna et les 3 autres ne répondirent rien s'occupant plus au moins à chercher une stratégie de leur côté... Le combat commença, au bout de quelques minutes " l'armée" de mafieux fut réduite à 10 personnes mais Gokudera était inconscient, Madoka blessée au point de ne plus pouvoir se battre, Tsunayoshi blessé au bras et à la jambe quand à Sachiyo se fut l'estomac. Le groupe de mafieux décidèrent de prendre Madoka et Gokudera avec eux avant de se replier !

" Sawada Tsunayoshi, nous prenons tes amis ! Nous avons déjà ton gardien du nuage ! Viens nous retrouver si tu veux les revoir ! S'exclama l'homme louche

- Ne...Prenez..pas... puis Tsuna s'évanouit "

Les hommes partirent et Sachiyo emmena Tsunayoshi, toujours inconscient, à l'hôpital où fut appelés la Mama et Reborn...

à suiivre...

* * *

Alors ? On continue ?


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayo Mina-san ! C'est encore nous ! Et oui, on est en forme aujourd'hui ! Et un autre chapitre, un ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

Les hommes partirent et Sachiyo emmena Tsunayoshi, toujours inconscient, à l'hôpital où fut appelés la Mama et Reborn... Ils arrivèrent l'heure suivante mais Tsuna dormait sur son lit où Sachiyo veillait...

" Que s'est-il passé ? demanda l'hitman

- Nous avons été attaqués par des mafieux...

- Sachiyo, vous les avez combattus à deux ?

- Non mais Gokudera et Madoka se sont fait enlevés ainsi que... le gardien du nuage ?

- Tu veux dire ton frère ?

- Mon frère ? Non, il faut que j'aille sauver Kyoya !

- Calme-toi, quand Tsunaze sera réveillé, on fera un entraînement spécial et vous irez les sauver ! En attendant, tu surveilles Tsuna et moi je vais chercher Ryohei, Lambo, Yamamoto et Mukuro."

On avait dit à la Mama que Tsuna avait été percuté par une voiture sur le chemin du retour et Sachiyo annonça qu'elle l'appelerait si il se réveillait... Sachiyo surveillait attentivement la chambre quand elle faillit assassiner Bianchi si Reborn n'était pas intervenu !

De l'autre côté de la ville, Madoka, Gokudera et Hibari reprenaient enfin connaissance...

" Où sommes-nous ? demanda la seule fille du groupe

- C'est ces bâtards ! Où est le Judaiime ? s'exclama Gokudera

- Si c'est l'herbivore n°1 que tu cherches, il n'est pas venu !

- Sachiyo est là ? demanda Madoka inquiète

- Je n'ai pas vu ma soeur...

- Oï ! On fait quoi pour sortir ? demanda le bras droit du Boss "

Les trois prisonniers cherchèrent comment sortir pendant qu'à l'hôpital Tsuna venait à peine de reprendre connaissance... Sachiyo sauta au cou de Tsuna.

" Tsuna-chan ! J'ai eu peur ! pleurnicha la jeune fille

- Sa...chi...yo...Tu...m'étouf...fe... s'étrangla Tsuna

- Pardon...

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Tu... Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Vaguement... On a été attaqués mais après...

- Gokudera, Madoka et Kyoya ont été enlevés ! "

Cette déclaration fit un choc au pauvre Tsunaze... Dans les montagnes, Reborn accompagné de Colonnello et de Lal avait emmené le reste des gardiens pour un entraînement intensif.

" Gamin, que penses-tu de ma nouvelle attaque ? demanda Yamamoto

- Pas mal mais pas encore assez puissante ! répondit Reborn

- Maître ! Que faisons-nous ? Demanda Ryohei

- Un entraînement beaucoup plus dûr que la dernière fois, Kora !"

Les gardiens s'étaient entraînés jusqu'à que la nuit tombe mais ils n'avaient que très peu de temps avant d'aller attaquer leur ennemis ! Pendant ce temps dans l'antre des prisonniers, ceux-ci réfléchissaient enfin essayaient...

" Et si on fonçait sur les barreaux ? proposa la jeune fille

- C'est inutile, il y a des flammes du ciel qui protègent les barreaux ! cria Gokudera

- Hum... Attendons les herbivores..."

Ils étaient tout les trois résignés à attendre que l'on vienne les trouver... Où étaient-ils déjà ? Ils ne voyaient que l'intérieur et encore... Enfin, revenons au futur Vongola decimo...

" Sachiyo-chan ? Que faisons-nous ? demanda le jeune Vongola

- Allons chercher des personnes de confiance pour nous entraîner et nous aider dans notre bataille ! répondit la jeune fille

- Je sais qui appeler pour avoir de l'aide mais comme professeur...

- Ciaossu ! Tsunabruti, je vais prendre ton entraînement en main ! s'exclama une plante

- Re-reborn !

- Et pour Sachiyo, ce sera Dino et Shamal qui s'occuperont de son entraînement ! dit l'hitman

- Shamal ? Dino ? C'est qui ? demanda Sachiyo

- Mais Reborn, Shamal est un gros pervers et Dino était le tuteur de Hibari-san ! cria Tsuna

- Ce sera comme ça ! dit Reborn

- Ok ! Je m'entraîne quand avec eux ? demanda la soeur d'Hibari

- Dans une heure va sur le toit du collège de Namimori. répliqua le bébé "

Tsunayoshi et Reborn partirent à la rivière s'entrainer tandis que Sachiyo finit par aller sur le toit du collège en avance et ainsi se reposer d'avoir veillé Tsuna aussi longtemps...

Le moment fut venu et ainsi apparut Dino - oui le magnifique Dino ! /Sbaff/(koko adoore Dino !) - qui se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la jeune fille.

" Oh ? Tu es la soeur de Kyoya ? demanda le cheval ailé

- Oui et vous êtes ?

- Dino, ton nouveau tuteur !

- Bien, Dino-san, Il n'y a pas Shamal-san ?

- Il viendra plus tard..."

Dino appris beaucoup de choses à la jeune fille et Shamal arriva lui apprendre d'autres choses... Résultat, la jeune fille était beaucoup plus forte qu'à son arrivée au Japon (logique !).

Pendant tout ce temps, les prisonniers ne se sentaient pas très bien aux vues des blessures qu'ils avaient eu.

" Courage ! pensèrent les trois prisonniers "

Les entraînements furent presques terminés...

à suiivre...

* * *

Petite minute de silence pour le lampadaire explosé du chapitre 3 ! XD

Dans le Prochain Chapitre :

- Du renfort : " VOOOOIIIIII ! On est là !"

- Des dialogues bizzares ? : " Oh ? Un prince !

- Shishishishi ! Le prince a été reconnu donc il vient de rencontrer une princesse ?"

- De la maladresse : " Tsunayoshi trébucha et l'embrassa..."


	5. Chapter 5

Ohayo Mina-san ! Merci pour les reviews ! Après cette courte absence, voici le chapitre 5 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les entraînements furent presque terminés...

Reborn, Shamal, Dino, Lal, Colonello, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Mukuro, Lambo, Tsuna et Sachiyo se rendirent tous devant le temple.

" VOOOOOIIIIII ! On est là ! dit le gardien de la pluie de la Varia

- J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de nous faire venir ici déchet ! cracha Xanxus

- Je...J'ai besoin de votre aide ! dit Tsuna

- C'est une plaisanterie ! dit toute la Varia

- Oh ? Un prince ! s'exclama Sachiyo en regardant Belphegor

- Shishishishi ! Le prince a été reconnu donc il vient de rencontrer une princesse ?

- Merci mais je ne suis pas une princesse ! répondit la jeune fille

- Shishishi ! Le prince est d'accord pour aider le paysan et la princesse ! "

Au bout d'environ une heure, La Varia accepta d'aider le jeune Vongola à délivrer ses amis des mafieux. Après tout on est de la Varia ou on ne l'est pas ! Bon d'accord, c'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire partie de la Varia ni de la mafia d'ailleurs !

Reborn avait préparé un bon plan pour attaquer leur ennemis...

" Moi, je me met avec Ryohei-chan ! ria Lussuria

- Très bien donc le Duo Ryohei/Lussuria rentrera par derrière que le duo Dino/Shamal, dit Reborn

- VOOOOOOOOOIIIII ! Moi je me met avec le gamin !

- Ahahah ! Ok Squalo !

- Donc le duo Yamamoto/Squalo avec le Duo Xanxus/Levi iront du côté gauche. annonça le Bébé

-Moi, je me met avec la soeur de l'alouette ! Kufufufu ! ~

- Ah, non c'est moi qui me met avec la princesse ! Shishishishi !

- Le duo Belphegor/Mammon ira avec le duo Mukuro/Lambo sur la droite ! dit sadiquement Reborn

- Lambo-chan veut des bonbons ! dit fièrement le Bovino

- Ensuite Moi, Lal et Colonello, nous iront par le toit ! expliqua l'hitman

- Re-reborn ! Et moi et Sachiyo-chan ?

- Tsunaze et Sachiyo-chan rentreront par l'entrée principale, compris ? "

Toutes les personnes présentes approuvèrent l'arcobaleno. Maintenant restait à savoir où se trouvait le bâtiment où était les prisonniers ! Les tueurs optèrent pour chercher par signal GPS du portable d'Hibari et attendèrent le résultat...

Pendant ce temps du côté des prisonniers...

" Kyoya-san, Gokudera-kun à de la fièvre !

- Hum...

- Kyoya-san ? Aurais-tu un mouchoir ?

- Tiens...

- Merci, maintenant prenons un peu d'eau qu'ils nous ont donné !"

Madoka mit le mouchoir humide sur le frond de Gokudera qui avait beaucoup de fièvre à cause de ses blessures sérieuses... Pendant ce temps l'autre groupe attendait de pouvoir trouver leur amis...

"Bonjour, si vous voulez appeler l'assistance tapez 1, si vous voulez appeler un de vos contacts tapez 2...

- ... Tsuna tapa 1

- Bonjour et bienvenue dans l'assistance ! Si vous avez un problème avec votre téléphone tapez 1, si vous cherchez quelqu'un grâce au signal GPS de son portable tapez 2 et si c'est autre chose tapez 3 !

- ... Le Vongola decimo tapa 2

- Bonjour, vous recherchez quelqu'un par GPS ! Veuillez entrer son Nom et Prenom ! Merci !

- Je recherche Hibari Kyoya ! dit le Judaiime

- Très bien ! Nous vous envoyons les coordonnées !"

Il reçu les coordonnées et montra aux autres personnes l'adresse où ils devaient se rendre ! Ils se mirent en route et finirent par arriver vers une maison abandonnée en pleine forêt.

Reborn eu du mal à tenir en place les autres qui s'impatientaient ! Ah ! Les jeunes de nos jours !

Les groupes se formèrent tandis que Sachiyo et Tsuna rentrèrent par la porte de devant... Une fois à l'intérieur, Sachiyo de retourna pour dire au Boss de faire attention mais comme il est vraiment maladroit, Tsuna trébucha et l'embrassa...

" Désolé, Sachiyo-chan ! s'excusa Tsuna

- Ce-ce n'est rien... répondit Sachiyo en rougissant

- En fait, Je-je t'aime ! s'écria Tsunayoshi rouge comme une tomate

- Moi aussi, Tsuna-chan mais on en reparlera quand on aura délivré les autres !"

Ils avançèrent quand soudain... La guerre entre les digimons et les pokémons commença ! Le sang coulait, le nombre de cadavres au sol augmentait à une vitesse incroyable !

Hum...Laissons ceci de côté ! Les auteuses ont enterrés leurs derniers neurones...

Enfin bref... Ils avançèrent quand soudain des mafieux les attaquèrent, Tsuna se mit en Hyper-mode et en vaincu la moitié. Sachiyo vaincu l'autre et ils se dirigèrent vers leur amis au centre de la pièce pour aller chercher les prisonniers !

à Suiivre...

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Des animaux ? : " Kufufu ! L'alouette, ta soeur a fait mieux que moi pour te mettre en colère ! "

- Des révélations : " Quoi ? Ma soeur et l'herbivore ?"

- Du sauvetage : " Ne t'inquiète pas Kyoo-chan ! Je viens avec ta soeur ! Kufufufu !~"

- De l'amour : " Hein ? Mon frère et ma meilleure amie, amoureux !"

- Des fruits : " Il reçu un colis contenant un ananas écrabouillé !"

* * *

Et voila ! Reviews ?


	6. Chapter 6

Ohayo Mina-san ! Voila le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6

Sachiyo vaincu l'autre et ils se dirigèrent vers leur amis au centre de la pièce pour aller chercher les prisonniers ! D'autres mafieux arrivèrent et Tsunayoshi dit à Mukuro et Sachiyo de fonçer chercher leurs amis pendant qu'eux se battaient...

"Ne t'inquiète pas Kyoo-chan ! Je viens avec ta soeur ! Kufufufu !~

- Si Kyoya t'entend tu vas te faire mordre à mort ! s'amusa Sachiyo

- Kufufu !"

Mukuro et Sachiyo couraient vite dans le long couloir qui devait les emmenaient vers leur amis impatients de sortir de leur prison... Ils accelerèrent peu à peu essayant de ne pas trébucher...

Pendant ce temps, Tsuna et les autres faisaient de leur mieux pour battre et retenir les mafieux jusqu'à l'arrivée de leur amis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mukuro et Sachiyo furent arrivés devant la prison de la jeune fille et des deux gardiens... Sachiyo récupèra les armes de ses amis et revint vers Mukuro...

" Heu...C'est des flammes du Ciel ? demanda Mukuro

- Bien sûr Ananas herbivore ! Tu ne le vois pas !

- Si mais je voulais en être sûr Alouette !

- Ce n'est pas le moment de vous battre ! Gokudera-kun est mal en point ! fit remarquer Madoka

- Comment fait-on pour briser ses barreaux ? interrogea Sachiyo

- Seule une personne ayant la flamme du Ciel peut les briser ! expliqua son frère

- Pff ! Déchets ! Vous faites quoi ? On a besoin de vous ! cracha Xanxus en arrivant dans la pièce

- Nice timing ! Xanxus-san pouvez-vous briser les barreaux, s'il vous plait ? demanda Sachiyo avec un sourire

- Stch ! Déchet !"

Xanxus brisa les barreaux, Sachiyo aida Madoka à se lever, Kyoya- Pardon Hibari- porta Gokudera vers la sortie avec Mukuro...

Au bout d'une heure de combat sans relâche, la famille du Vongola Decimo finit par gagner... Tous rentrèrent chez eux...

Le lendemain, Tsunayoshi se leva plus tôt, et en compagnie de Mukuro qu'il avait rencontré en chemin, alla attendre Sachiyo et Madoka pour aller à la réunion des Vongola...

" Bonjour Sachiyo-chan, Madoka-san ! dit Tsuna

- Bonjour Sawada-san !

- Bonjour Tsuna-chan ! dit Sachiyo en l'embrassant"

C'est à ce moment là que Hibari choisit pour sortir...

"Quoi ? Ma soeur et l'herbivore ?

- Kyo-chan ? Sa va ? s'inquiéta Sachiyo

- Kufufu ! L'alouette, ta soeur a fait mieux que moi pour te mettre en colère !

- La ferme Ananas Herbivore !"

Pendant que Hibari et Mukuro s'injuriaient, Sachiyo, Madoka et Tsunayoshi partirent en direction d'une base secrète des Vongola connu par peu de monde !

Ils arrivèrent à la réunion avec un peu d'avance... Sachiyo et Tsuna allèrent parler tout les deux...

" Sachiyo-chan, je dois te parler, c'est super important !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? questionna la soeur de l'alouette

- Sachiyo-chan, je crois qu' Hibari-san et Madoka-san s'aiment...

- Hein ? Mon frère et ma meilleure amie, amoureux ?"

La discussion se clot bien vite puis que tous les gardiens étaient arrivés et Reborn décida de commençer immédiatement la réunion...

" La Varia, étant à Namimori, va rester chez les gardiens Vongola pour quelques temps... dit simplement Reborn

- QUOI ? s'écria l'ensemble des gardiens

- Alors, Squalo ira chez Yamamoto, Levi chez Gokudera, Mammon chez Mukuro et Chrome, Lussuria chez Ryohei, Belphegor chez Hibari et Xanxus chez Tsuna. commanda le bébé"

Une fois la réunion finie, Tsunayoshi raccompagna sa petite amie, Madoka, Hibari et Bel chez eux...

" Fais attention à Belphegor et essaye de mettre ton frère en couple avec Madoka ! dit le Vongola Decimo

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! A demain ! répondit Sachiyo en l'embrassant"

Un peu plus loin...

" Voilà ta chambre Belphegor-san ! montra Madoka

- Shishishi ! Merci amie de la princesse !

- Ensuite, la salle de bain est au fond du couloir et si tu as besoin de quelque chose, moi et Sachiyo sommes dans la chambre d'à côté !"

Du côté de Mukuro, tout ne se passait pas super bien... Mammon refusait de payer un seul centimes et Mukuro lui disait de lui donner un peu d'argent pour la nourriture. Quand il sortit, Il reçu un colis contenant un ananas écrabouillé !

" Kufufufu ! Je sais ce qu'on va manger aujourd'hui ! "

Tout les gardiens et la Varia s'amusaient bien mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer ! L'enlèvement de Madoka, Gokudera et Hibari n'était que la phase 1 du plan de "LUI"...

Oui, "LUI" voulait réccupérer cette petite carte mémoire qu'il avait glissé dans une double couture d'une écharpe au supermarché mais - malheuresement- Tsunayoshi l'avait acheté pour en faire un cadeau ! A qui ? "LUI" ne le savait pas mais dans cette carte se trouvait des informations compromettante pour sa 'familia' !

à suiivre...

* * *

DE GRANDS REMERCIMENTS A MANION-CHAN ! ET MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! ON VOUS AIME ! ^.^

GROS DELIRE DES AUTEURS :

Mukuro : Kufufu ! Mammon me doit de l'argent !

Koko-chan : Oui ! =D

Lambo : On vient faire un peu de remerciments ! Bwaahahah !

Lolo-chan : Merci pour les Reviews pour '' CONVERSATION TELEPHONIQUE " et "UNE REUNION NORMALE DANS LA VIE DES VONGOLA !" !

Tsuna : On oublie pas quelque chose ?

Koko-chan : Heu...?

Bel-chan : Shishishi ! Princesse, la bande d'annonce !

Koko-chan : Ah oui ! Merci Bel !

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre :

- Une parole ( presque ) intelligente : " Meuhahahah ! Stupidera et Yamamoto sont amoureux !"

- Des animes sanglants ? : " Lalalala ! Les digimons ont écrabouillés la tête des pokémons faisant sortir leur cervelle..."

- Des rencontres : " Nya ! Je suis Narya !"

- Des demandes : " Hey ! Qui nous a envoyé notre déjeuner hier ?"

- Des accidents : " Madoka embrassa Hibari par accident - enfin...-''


	7. Chapter 7

Ohayo Mina-san ! C'est encore nous ! Voici le chapitre 6 ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Tout les gardiens et la Varia s'amusaient bien mais personne n'aurait pu imaginer ce qu'il allait se passer ! L'enlèvement de Madoka, Gokudera et Hibari n'était que la phase 1 du plan de "LUI"...

Oui, "LUI" voulait récupérer cette petite carte mémoire qu'il avait glissé dans une double couture d'une écharpe au supermarché mais - malheuresement- Tsunayoshi l'avait acheté pour en faire un cadeau ! A qui ? "LUI" ne le savait pas mais dans cette carte se trouvait des informations compromettante pour sa 'familia' !

Le lendemain, Sachiyo et Madoka avaient décidées d'inviter Gokudera, Yamamoto, Squalo, Xanxus et Tsuna pour cette belle petite journée... Ils arrivèrent tous au même moment suivi par Lambo...

"VOOOOIIIIIIII ! On est là !

- Entrez ! repondirent Sachiyo et Madoka d'une même voix"

Juste avant que les invités entrent dans le salon...

" Pourquoi Squalo dit toujours VOOOIIII ? demanda Madoka

- Parce qu'il est con ! répondit Sachiyo

- Squalo ! Sachiyo a dit que tu es con !

- VOOOOOOOIIIII ! Je vais te tuer !

- Aaaaah ! Kyo-chan, Bel-chan au secours !"

Kyo-chan et Bel-chan retinrent embrassa Hibari par accident - enfin...- ou disons que Tsuna poussa - malencontreusement-Madoka contre Hibari qui se fit pousser par Sachiyo et ainsi donna le debut du baiser entre les deux amis.

" Sachiyo Hibari et Sawada Tsunayoshi... JE VAIS VOUS MORDRE A MORT ! cria Hibari

- Hiiiii ! Tsuna-chan fais quelque chose !

- Oui ? Mais quoi ?"

C'est ainsi que le couple Madoka et Hibari vit le jour ! Maintenant, le petit Tsunayoshi et Sachiyo vont essayer la mission impossible : METTRE SQUALO ET XANXUS ENSEMBLE ! Et faire deux autres couples...

Les deux couples allumèrent la télé...

" FLASH SPECIAL ! Lalalala ! Les digimons ont écrabouillés la tête des pokémons faisant sortir leur cervelle..."

Trouvant l'émission complètement débile, ils éteignirent la télé ! Mukuro arriva enfin chez Hibari...

" Kufufufu ! Hey ! Qui nous a envoyé notre déjeuner hier ?

- Quel repas ? demandèrent la plupart des personnes présentent

- L'ananas écraboullé ! Kufufufu ! ~

- Ah ? C'est Kyo-chan ! s'exclama joyeusement la soeur de l'alouette"

Tous se retournèrent vers le concerné sauf Madoka qui était accochée à son bras.

"Meuhahahah ! Stupidera et Yamamoto sont amoureux !

- Hein ? rougirent les deux concernés

- Comment tu sais ça Lambo ? demanda le 10ème Vongola

- Bah ! Gokudera a dit Yamamoto quand il dormait et Yamamoto a dit Gokudera !

- Vous faites de la transmission de pensées maintenant ? S'exclama amusé Tsuna

-Stupide vache ! Je vais t'exploser ! dit - subtilement- Gokudera "

Tsuna et Sachiyo sourirent discrètement, la stupide vache leur machait le travail ! Une jeune fille arriva...

"Qui es-tu ? demanda Hibari

- Nya ! Je suis Narya !

- Que fais-tu ici ? demanda l'ananas

- Heu...

- Si ça se trouve, elle est venue espionner la famille Vongola ! ria Sachiyo

- ... * Pense : Merde ! Je suis démasquée !*"

Ils firent la connaissance de Narya qui espionne pour le compte de "LUI" !Nos jeunes amis ne connaissaient pas l'existence de "LUI", alors comment pouvaient-ils contrer son attaque sans le connaitre ?

Tout le monde s'amusait bien mais personne ne vit que Narya observait tout ce qu'il se passait mais surtout cherchait l'écharpe rouge pour son BOSS...

" Au fait Sachiyo, voici un cadeau pour toi ! dit Tsuna en rougissant

- Merci ! répondit Sachiyo en ouvrant le paquet"

Alalala ! Narya remarqua tout de suite que le cadeau est l'écharpe tant recherchée... Quoi ? L'écharpe n'était qu'à quelques centimètres d'elle mais elle ne pouvait pas la prendre ! **  
**Aah ! Triste destin que d'être une espionne ! Ne pas pouvoir faire ce que l'on veut à sa guise !

Les membres de la famille Vongola rentrèrent chez eux pendant que Narya se cacha -discrètement- pour espionner -on ne s'en serait pas douté !- Sachiyo.

" Shishihshi ! Princesse, roturier, amie de la princesse ? dit une personne très connue - C'est Bel ! XD-

- Belphegor ?

- Oui ? Princesse ! ~

- J-je crois que quelqu'un nous observe !

- Shishishi ! La princesse l'a remarqué aussi ! "

A vrai dire, Madoka et Sachiyo venait de le remarquer mais Hibari l'avait déjà remarqué bien avant que le Prince ne le remarque... Mais qui pouvait les espionner ? Pourquoi ? Et - surtout- pour Qui ?

Madoka et Hibari partirent voir qui était l'espion mais ne trouvèrent rien...

Quand à "LUI", il préparait l'enlèvement de Sachiyo et la récupération de l'écharpe ainsi que le deséspoir du Vongola Decimo ! Mwa ah ah ah ah !

à Suiivre...

* * *

Des dialogues à couper le souffle : " Lalilo ! ~ "

De la trahison ? : " Tu devrais trahir le Vongola !

- Trahir Tsuna-chan ?"

De la romance : " Hibari et Madoka avançèrent main dans la main..."

La grande Insulte : " Alala ! Tu ressembles à une face de Pet avec ta tête de Pokémon !"

De la royauté : " Shishishi ! Le Prince te déclare prince !

- Kufufufu !"

Des disputes : " Je te hais !

- Moi aussi !

- Alors pourquoi je t'aime ?"


	8. Chapter 8

Ohayo Mina-san ! Nous revoilà ! Bon, que dire à part, bonne lecture !

* * *

A vrai dire, Madoka et Sachiyo venait de le remarquer mais Hibari l'avait déjà remarqué bien avant que le Prince ne le remarque... Mais qui pouvait les espionner ? Pourquoi ? Et - surtout- pour Qui ?

Madoka et Hibari partirent voir qui était l'espion mais ne trouvèrent rien...

Quand à "LUI", il préparait l'enlèvement de Sachiyo et la récupération de l'écharpe ainsi que le deséspoir du Vongola Decimo ! Mwa ah ah ah ah !

Le soleil se leva sur la ville de Namimori en ce Lundi matin... Belphegor accompagna Madoka et Sachiyo au collège puisque Hibari était parti en avance...

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Tsuna, Xanxus, Gokudera, Levi, Yamamoto et Squalo !

" Tsuuuuna-chan ! cria Sachiyo

- VOOOOOOOOIIIIII ! Ca ne va pas de crier de bon matin ! beugla le squale

- Shishishi ! La princesse a tous les droits !

- Tch ! Bande de déchets ! Vous allez être en retard !

- Hiiiiiiiii ! Hibari-san va nous mordre à mort ! gémit le Judaiime "

En effet, ils arrivèrent avec 3 minutes de retard...

" Vous êtes en retard ! Je vais vous mordre à mort !

- Kyooo-chan ! Un mafieu - très moche - nous a poursuivi ? mentit -très mal- Sachiyo

- Sachiyo, tes histoires ne marchent plus sur moi depuis que j'ai 5 ans ! répliqua Hibari

- Ciaossu !

- Re-reborn ! dit le Vongola Decimo

- Hibari, Madoka vous irez dans la salle du comité pendant que les autres iront en cours..."

Hibari et Madoka avançèrent main dans la main...Pendant que les autres partirent en cours et Madoka et Hibari arivèrent à la salle de comité...

"Ciaossu ! dit pour la seconde fois le bébé

- Que veux-tu le bébé ? demanda Hibari

- Nous avons un léger problème...

- Lequel ? demanda Madoka

- C'est à dire que deux jeunes filles sont arrivées du futur, 20 ans dans le futur, à notre époque...

- Et ? demanda Kyoya

- C''autrecelledeTsunaetSachiyo ! dit d'une traite l'hitman

- QUOI ? Articule ! dirent Madoka et Hibari

- C'est que une des eux est votre fille et l'autre celle de Tsuna et Sachiyo !

- HEIN ? s'écrièrent les deux concernés

- Je vous explique, on a utilisé la technologie de Shoichi pour envoyer les filles dans le passé pour les protéger de la nouvelle menace de notre futur !"

Le couple n'en revenait vraiment pas de cette déclaration ! C'était vraiment...étrange ? Il n'y avait pas vraiment beaucoup de mots pour qualifier cette situation !

Pendant que le couple, Reborn et les deux jeunes filles parlaient, Sachiyo sortit de la classe... Ahahah ! Non, vous allez rire même si vous n'allez pas rire ! - Ca veut rien dire !- Sachiyo se fit enlevée par... Taaadam... Narya ! Narya emmena sa prisonnière chez "LUI" !

"Bienvenue, Bella ! dit "LUI"

- Alala ! Tu ressembles à une face de Pet avec ta tête de Pokémon ! répondit Sachiyo -Tu ne sais pas insulter ma pauvre fille, tu es pire que Tsunaze !-

- QUOI ? s'étrangla la face de pet avec sa tête de Pokémon

- Quel beau soleil dehors ! changea de conversation Sachiyo

- Tu crois t'en tirer comme ça ? Puis d'abord, Narya, explique-moi pourquoi cette jeune fille est ici ? demanda la face de Pet

- J-je l'ai emmenée car elle possède l"écharpe !

- Hum...Tu devrais trahir le Vongola, jeune fille ! cria "LUI" à Sachiyo

- Trahir Tsuna-chan ?

- Oui, le Vongola !

- Mais pourquoi ?

- C'est un mafieu ...? Hasarda le Pet

- Et ? Moi, je l'aime ! Gros nul !

- Raah ! Elle m'exaspère ! Emmène-la ailleurs !

- Yes, My Lord ! s'exécuta Narya "

Narya emmena sa prisonnière en prison... Revenons au couple, aux deux jeunes filles du futur et à l'hitman...

" Je suis Maya Hibari ! dit la première jeune fille

- Lalilo ! ~ Et moi, c'est Yuuki Sawada !

- Mais pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? demanda la futur mère de Maya

- Oncle Tsuna a dit que c'était trop dangereux de nous laisser dans notre époque sachant qu'il y avait un ennemi qui voulait nous assassiner pour ensuite tous vous tuer ! dit Maya

- C'est...C'est... essaya de dire Madoka

- Affreux ? Horrible ? Chiant ? proposa Yuuki"

Yuuki manquait un peu de tact, m'enfin bon, on lui pardonne vu la mère qu'elle a ! Bon trève de plaisanterie ! Nous sommes dans une situation grave même si Yuuki trouvait ses parents un peu cons surtout leur disputes :

"Je te hais !

- Moi aussi !

- Alors pourquoi je t'aime ?

- Parce que je t'aime Sachiyo !"

Enfin pendant que Hibari, Madoka, Reborn et les deux jeunes filles parlèrent, quelque part se déroulait une étrange conversation...

" Shishishi ! Le Prince te déclare prince !

- Kufufufu !"

D'un coup, on vit surgir un Tsunayoshi essouflé dans la pièce...

" Sachiyo...ici...? demanda Tsuna

- Quoi ? demanda Hibari

- Hiiiii ! Est ce que Sachiyo-chan est ici ? redemanda le Judaiime

- Sachiyo-chan ? Non... Pourquoi ? demanda Madoka

- E-elle n'est pas venue en cours ! dit le Vongola decimo

- Hum... Cela présage un enlèvement... expliqua Reborn de sa voix calme"

Pendant ce temps, Sachiyo avec son écharpe regardait le ciel depuis sa prison... Oui, son écharpe avait des flammes du ciel posées par Tsuna donc "LUI" n'avait pas pu la prendre ! Revenons à sa contemplation... Le ciel lui rappelait tellement son Tsuna ! Elle le fixait et ne pu dire qu'une chose...

" Tsu-chan, je crois en toi ! Viens me sortir de là !"

Revenons à nos moutons...Heu...Pardon...Mafieux ! Reborn avait mis au courant la plupart des personnes proches des Vongola pour retrouver Sachiyo car il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était la même personne qui avait enlevé la dernière fois Madoka, Hibari et Gokudera... Etait- ce une simple coincidence ou...

Enfin bref, Mukuro et Belphegor entrèrent main dans la main...

" Où est la princesse ? s'exclama le Prince

- Sa-sachiyo a était enlevée ! répondit Tsuna

- La soeur de l'alouette ? Enlevée ?

- Oui ma soeur ! Stupide ananas Herbivore !

- Au fait qui sont ces deux jeunes filles ? demanda Yamamoto

- L'une est ma fille dans 20 ans avec Hibari, Maya et l'autre est la fille de Sachiyo et Tsuna-kun !

- ... s'évanouit Tsuna "

Le choc avait fit perdre connaissance à Tsuna ! Ah ! Pauvre Tsuna !

Narya venait d'arriver et Reborn pointa son arme sur elle...

" Où est Sachiyo ? menaça Reborn

- De quoi tu parles, Reborn ? demanda Tsuna

- C'est elle qui a enlevée Sachiyo !

- Bien vu Arcobaleno ! dit Narya

- Quoi ? Narya dis moi où est Sachiyo ! cria le Decimo en Hyper Mode

- E-elle est dans l'ancienne prison ! dit Narya en tremblant de peur"

Le Decimo fonça tête baissé sauver Sachiyo pendant que Hibari et Madoka reflechissaient à un plan pour sauver la prisonnière... L'ancienne prison se trouvait au nord de la ville ! Ah ! Tsuna et ses impulsions sous Dernière Volonté !

Hibari et Madoka courirent en direction de l'ancienne prison et découvrirent Tsuna en train de chercher l'entrée... A vrai dire, nos trois amis n'avaient pas prévu que "LUI" et ses sbires seraient partis... Mais quand ils entrèrent, ils se figèrent, Sachiyo était étendue dans une marre de sang, son sang, inconsciente, tenant l'écharpe offerte par Tsuna...

Le Vongola Decimo ne bougea plus sous le choc, Hibari pris délicatement - dur à croire !- sa soeur et vérifia son pouls tandis que Madoka pris son téléphone en vitesse et appela les urgences qui arrivèrent quelques minutes après pour emmener la jeune fille dans le service des soins intentifs. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei, Reborn, Mukuro, Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru et la Varia vinrent soutenir Hibari, Madoka et leur Boss qui attendaient de savoir l'état de Sachiyo...

à Suivre...

* * *

Nyak ! Nyak ! Nyak !

Petit sondage : Si vous souhaitez taper Koko-chan, tapez 1.

Si vous souhaitez menacer Koko-chan de mille tortures, tapez 2.

Si vous souhaitez encourager Koko-chan, tapez 3.

Si vous souhaitez dire à Koko-chan de veiller à sa santé -menaces de mort prises au sérieux-, tapez 4.

Si vous souhaitez dire à Koko-chan qu'elle est merveilleuse -merci les chevilles vont bien !-, tapez 5.

Si vous souhaitez dire à Koko-chan que vous voulez la suite, tapez 6.

Si vous souhaitez dire à Koko-chan qu'elle a bien fait de se dépêcher, tapez 7.

Si vous souhaitez demander Koko-chan en mariage pour avoir la suite en exclu - Alala ! Désolée je suis déjà mariée à Tsuna-chan ! XD-, tapez 8.

* * *

La Prochaine fois :

Des répliques blessantes : " Tu-tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de moi ?"

Des choses...choquantes ? : " Madoka et Sachiyo, qui avait un magazine, marchaient tranquillement dans le sous-sol...

"Il fait froid ! dit Madoka sachant parfaitement qu'il faisait une chaleur torride

- Hum...

- Le soleil brille très fort !

- Dit Madoka ? Pourquoi Xanxus traite tout le monde de déchets ?

-... ne pu que dire Madoka qui ne s'attendait pas à cette question"


	9. Chapter 9

**A quoi allait servir ces vêtements ? Lussuria dit au couple de mettre les vêtements pour aller à une réunion... Pas d'objection puisque le commenditeur fut Reborn ! Mwa ah ah ! Vous pensiez que ces deux crétins de Lussuria et Levi auraient pu avoir une si bonne idée ?**

**Enfin...Hibari et Madoka se réveillèrent un peu avant le départ du couple et Kyoya clama haut et fort qu'il devait suivre sa soeur ! Madoka essaya de l'arrêter mais en vint...**

**C'est qu'il devait être bourré notre gardien du nuage ! Du coup, Tsuna et Sachiyo furent accompagnés par Madoka, Hibari, Reborn et Belphegor qui avait réapparu.**

**Quand ils arrivèrent, il y avait les boss des autres familles dont Dino !**

**" Petiiiiiiiit frère ! Saaaaaaachiyo ! Kyoooooyaaaaaaa ! Madooookaaaaaaaaa ! cria joyeusement Dino**

**- Diiiiiiiinooooooo-san ! répondit Sachiyo avec joie**

**- Sachiyo et Tsuna vous allez devoir passer dans la salle d'à côter ! dit Reborn"**

**Les deux interppelés y allèrent...**

**"Ouah ! Le vongola et la gamine forment un beau couple ! dit un homme moustachu **

**- Normal ! Shishishi ! C'est la princesse qui est en couple avec le paysan ! dit fièrement Belphegor**

**- Qui est le paysan ? demanda l'homme à la moustache**

**- Sawada Tsunayoshi ! Shishishi ! répondit Bel"**

**L'homme à la moustache pris soudain peur... Qui était cet homme pour traîter son Boss de paysan ? Attendez ! Sawada Tsunayoshi ... ? Le Vongola Decimo ? **

**Un BOUM retentit à côté de Belphegor, l'homme venait de s'évanouir ! Shishishi ! **

**Dans l'autre pièce...**

**"Bonjour ! Vous êtes Le Vongola Decimo ?**

**- Oui... répondit Tsuna**

**- Je vous imaginez plus âgé ! dit l'homme**

**- Ah... ne put que dire Tsuna**

**- Oh ? Mais qui est la charmante jeune fille à côté de vous ? **

**- Sachiyo Hibari ! répliqua la soeur du gardien du Nuage**

**- Vous faites partie de quelle famille ?**

**- Je suis la petite amie de Tsu-chan !**

**- Donc vous êtes sa fiancée ? "**

**Les deux collègiens n'eurent pas le temps de répliquer car la réunion venait de commencer...Sachiyo s'ennuyait, c'est que c'était barbant ce genre de réunion ! **

**En plus Tsuna lui serrait fort la main tellement il avait peur du chien d'un des Boss ! **

**"Tsu-chan ! La réunion est finie !**

**-Merci Sachiyo ! répondit Tsuna avec un sourire"**

**Ils allèrent où les attendaient leurs accompagnateurs... Madoka dormait sur Hibari, Reborn fit son célèbre sourire sadique et Belphegor ricanait dans son coin...Pourquoi avait-on l'impression que Reborn préparait quelque chose ?**

**" Ciaossu ! Hibari et Madoka, Tsuna et Sachiyo vont devoir se marier ! dit Reborn**

**- Re-reborn ? On est trop jeune pour se marier ! couina le 10ème Vongola**

**- C'est la coutume dans la mafia ! annonça Dino **

**- H-Hein ? crièrent les quatres consernés**

**- Tsunase tu aimes Sachiyo, non ? **

**- O-oui ! **

**- Et Sachiyo tu aimes Tsuna ?**

**- Bien sûr !**

**- Vous voyez ! s'exclama le bébé**

**- M-Mais... commença Tsuna**

**- Il n'y a pas de "mais" Tsunase ! C'est comme ça ! réppliqua Reborn"**

**Personne ne put rien dire... C''est comme ça que Tsuna & Sachiyo, Madoka & Kyoya furent fiançés... Mais bon, quel est cette coutume ? Un peu étrange mais qui ne gène pas du tout les deux jeunes filles... Après tout, comment reagiriez-vous si vous vous retrouveriez fiançée à un bel homme ? C'est bien ce que je pensais !**

**"Madoka ? **

**- Oui, Kyoya ? **

**- Tu veux vraiment que l'on se marie ? **

**- Oui mais cela me fait un peu peur... avoua Madoka"**

**Reborn ? Reborn... Ce petit bébé avait eu la plus folle des idées ! Attendez, vous avez déjà vu, des adolescents de 14/15 ans se marier ? Oui ? Bah, pas moi !**

**Le lendemain fut la fin des vacances pour nos amis... Tsuna et Sachiyo était déjà en cours, Hibari fit le tour du collège et Madoka marcha sur l'herbe...**

**"C'est une infraction au réglement ! dit Hibari **

**- Hein ? Ah...Excuse-moi ! **

**- Hum...**

**- Kyoya ?**

**- Oui ?**

**- Tu crois que tout ça va bien finir ?**

**- Je ne sais pas..."**

**Pendant ce temps...**

**"Sachiyo-chan ?**

**- Tsu-chan ?**

**- Tu sais que Reborn avait prévu que la cérémonie serait en Italie ?**

**- En...I...ta...lie ? Il faudra prendre l'a...a...a...vion... ?**

**- Oui, on prendra l'avion privé des Vongola !**

**- J...Je...pe...peux...p...pas...**

**- Tu ne peux pas quoi ?**

**- P...pre...pren...dre...l'a...a...a...vion..."**

**A suiivre...

* * *

**

**Beaucoup de questions se posent dans ce chapiitre ! Où est passer l'ennemis ? Comment Kyoya a fait pour se bourrer la gueule ? Pourquoi Sachiyo ne veut pas prendre l'avion ?**

**Toutes les réponses dans le prochain chapiitre...ou pas...**


End file.
